The Wonders of GPS
by BuckleWinner
Summary: Kasey's friend, Anna, has an idea for revenge on Kile as a practical joke. One-shot.


_**Author's Note: **Hi yall! I know, I know, I haven't update in a LOOOONG while on my other story. But I am working on it! It's in the beta stage right now! And guess what! I am officially a graduate! YES! Now I SHOULD have more time to write. Though now I have to find a job and prepare for college. Sooo...hopefully...I'll have time to write more. :D Anyways, this is a story my friends and I came up with. Anna and Renee are part of their story. I didn't write their section of the story...just this part. So I decided to post it as a little short for yall to see. Please, enjoy! _

* * *

Kasey Knight was walking along the mall with her two good friends from school, Anna Striver and Renee Walker. They had just gotten out of school and decided to hang out for a bit. With all of the graduation things and Senior stuff coming up, they rarely had time to relax and have a good time.

"Hey guys, you gotta hear this!" Kasey turned to her friends to get their attention.

"Well don't make us wait!" Renee said wanting to hear whatever Kasey had to say.

"I was watching a show the other night, Robin Williams doing a stand up comedy show. Somehow the topic of GPS came up. Well, he started to tell a story. He was driving along the Golden Gate Bridge. About half way through he mocks the GPS 'Make a left turn' in the annoying artificial voice, NOTHING like Kile's. Then Robin says to the GPS 'I may be depressed but I ain't suicidal!'" Kasey couldn't hold it in anymore and busted up laughing. Anna and Renee cracked up as well.

"That's just soo funny! Right in the middle of the bridge!" Anna was holder side because it hurt so much to laugh.

Renee wasn't laughing as hard but was still enough to be out of breath.

"That was a good one." Renee said giggling.

They continued walking along talking and rambling on about anything and everything. They passed by an electronics store and all of a sudden Anna gasps. Kasey and Renee look at her thinking maybe she saw another hot guy.

"What are you-" Renee began but saw Anna staring at a bunch of GPS boxes. "-doing…" She finished slowly.

"I want to get Kile back for getting me wet then knocking me on my rear end!" Anna said happily while searching for something.

"Okay…Care to share?" Kasey asked looking from Anna to the boxes.

"Your GPS story got me thinking. If I can find a cheap GPS with crappy programming, I was gonna ask you to program it to be crazy and annoy Kile!" Anna said real fast.

Kasey raised her right eyebrow and looked at Anna like she was crazy. "You do know that Kile has one of the most advanced GPS systems known." She explained to the hyper active Anna.

"That's the thing! The crappy GPS would annoy the heck outa him! It's perfect!" Anna seemed to find what she was looking for and grabbed a box on the bottom shelf. "Yes! Kasey…Renee…can I borrow just a little bit of money? Please?" She looked toward her best friends with her famous puppy-dog eyes.

Kasey thought it was a great idea and dug her wallet out of her pocket to get a twenty dollar bill out.

Renee on the other hand looked at Anna like she was insane. "Anna, I don't want to waste money on just a stupid joke." She crossed her arms over her chest to make a point.

Anna got a devious look on her face and smirked evilly. She handed the box to Kasey and suddenly threw herself on the floor. She kicked and screamed like a toddler throwing a tantrum tantrum.

"MOMMY! I wanna do this! Pwease mommy!" Anna yelled like a three year old as well.

Renee's eyes widened in shock and she glanced around the store to see enveryone's eyes on them. She gazed at Anna who had that evil smirk back on her face.

"Pretty pwease mommy? Pwease pwease pwease pwease pw-:

"ALRIGHT!" Renne shouted. She didn't want everyone making a huge seen around her. "Just stop calling me your mom!"

Anna got that evil smirk on her face once more. "Thank you!" She jumps up and hugs Renee tightly. "Than you so much! Hehe…Mom…"

Renee glares at her and shrugs out of her embrace. She gets her wallet out of her pocket and hands her a twenty dollar bill. "Just this once…" She grumbled.

Anna grabs the twenty from Renee and Kasey hands her the box along with the other twenty. Anna runs up to the cashier and sets everything on the counter. The cashier rings the box up and takes the twenties.

"The total is fifty eight dollars and ninety two cents." He looks towards Anna expecting more money.

Anna digs in her pocket and pulls out her last two ten dollar bills. She hands them over with a smile.

The cashier takes them and puts the box in a plastic bag. "Here ya go ma'am. You ladies have a nice day." The three friends leave the store quietly.

"Hey Kasey? You think you can take this home and program it to be annoying?" Anna held out the bag to her red-headed friend.

"Sure! I'lll make sure Kile won't peak in the bag too." Kasey smiled and took the bag.

All of them headed out to the parking lot to the shining black Challenger sitting in the sun.

"What did you girls get?" A deep voice came from the car.

Anna smiled and patted the rear fender of the car as she walked by. "Nothing special. But don't peak! It's a surprise for you."

That same deep voice turned to a mock whining and said "But I wanna see! Please Anna?"

Kasey busted up laughing at her partner's voice. Her car could be pretty crazy at times.

"NO MORE WHINING! I've already had enough for the next week!" Renee walked straight to the passenger side door of the car to open it.

"Oh alright." Kile's body shook with suppressed laughter. "So…Where to now?"

Kasey opened the trunk and pushed the bag in. "Home…I got some work to do."

"Home for us too. I got a stupid math test to study for." Anna grumbled not looking forward to all that horrendous math.

"And I have an essay for college to write." Renee said with a sigh. "Man…Senior year is a pain in the rear end."

Anna climbed into the back seat and Renee got in the front passenger seat. Kasey slid in behind the wheel. Kile's powerful engine fired up and the four pulled out of the parking lot.

Kasey drove everyone home and then went back to her house. She pulled into the garage and got out to get the bag.

"Good night Kile. I'll see ya in the mornin'." Kasey patted his hood and started to head inside.

"You sure I can't take a look? What if it's dangerous?" Kile called after his driver.

"Don't worry, it's not. Now good night." Kasey slowly closed the door leading inside.

"Good night." Kile replied shutting his systems down.

Kasey stayed up for most of the night reprogramming the cheap GPS so it would be perfect for Kile.

All day at school the next day Anna was fidgeting. She couldn't wait to play her prank on Kile. She was going to give it to him after school. It was perfect!

School ended and Kasey, Renee, and Anna walked out to the parking lot. They had no sixth period so they got out pretty early.

Anna had the box in her hand as she strode up to the deep black Challenger. "Hey Kiiiiiiiiiiile!"

Kasey and Renee snickered behind Anna.

"Yes Anna?" Kile answered neutrally after she had gotten his attention.

"Remember that gift? Well, you can have it now!" Anna yelled as she jogged to the driver's door of the car.

"Sweet!" Kile replied in true teenage fashion as he opened the door for her. He felt her lean in and put whatever it was on his dash.

Anna stepped back as Kasey and Renee walked up to the door.

Kile scanned the box. "A GPS? I have a GPS Anna. You know that." He said with a sigh.

Anna smirked evilly. "This isn't your regular GPS. Kasey? Would you like to show him?" Anna waved her arm towards Kile's dash.

"With pleasure." Kasey sat down in her soft seat and opened the box. She mounted it to the right of Kile's globe on the air vents that sat there. The cord dangled down and she plugged it in to the cigarette lighter. The GPS powered on.

Anna stood back giggling like a hyena.

"GPS es listo." An annoying Spanish voice came on.

"What?" Kile asked surprised.

In Swedish another saying came out. "Er du gay?"

"Gay? Kasey! What is this blasphemy?" Kile practically screamed into the cabin.

Renee couldn't help keeping her face emotionless and started to bust up laughing. Anna joined her and Kasey followed soon after.

"¡Es estúpida!" The Spanish voice came back again and very loudly at that.

"I am not a stupid girl! Kasey get this thing out of here!" Kile shouted almost begging.

Kasey smirked. "I can't do that Kile. It was a gift from a friend. Now say 'Thank you'." She pointed her finger towards his globe as if reprimanding him.

"Yeah, say thanks to me." Anna said smiling like a mad woman.

Kile grumbled out a 'thanks' as Anna and Renee walked around to get in.

"Now aren't you glad you spent the twenty bucks on this, Renee?" Anna said as she crawled her way into the4 back.

"Make…a…left…turn…" The GPS voice said in monotone making Kile grumble even more.

Renee laughed as she replied. "Yes! I am!" She sat down as the door closed behind her.

"¡Yo soy alegre! ¡Yo soy alegre!" The GPS Spanish voice came back ranting.

"I think we can tell! And you're wrong on the Spanish there buster. It's 'Yo ESTOY alegre' you worthless piece of junk." Kile groaned as he started up his engine.

"No, you're wrong." The voice replied.

"No, I am right. YOU are wrong." Kile almost shouted back.

"Polly want a cracker!" An annoying baby voice said loudly.

"You're a machine! You can't have food!" Kile yelled back.

The three girls were laughing soo hard their sides hurt. "This…is…soooo good!" Anna said breathlessly.

Kasey and Renee nodded in reply.

"Sí, sí señor frog." The Spanish voice sounded as if it was talking through it's nose.

"Wow. You are completely blind. I may be able to go underwater like an amphibian but I am most certainly not one!" Kile said slowly trying to make a point to the mindless GPS.

All three girls were now in tears from laughing so hard. Anna was lying on her back stretched out across the back seat panting from laughing.

"Yeah, laugh it up ladies." Kile grumbled again.

Finally able to catch her breath, Kasey said to Kile "But it's just soooo good! I'm so glad we did this!" She returned to her laughter.

"ROOOOOOOOXXXXAAAAAAAANNN! You don't have to turn out the red light!" The GPS mocked the song completely. Kasey had programmed it to sound like her father on that one.

"Anna? How much did you pay for this piece of junk?" Kile asked sweetly yet with a growl.

Anna calmed herself enough to answer. "Around 60 bucks." She coulen't contain herself much longer.

"Well, then I will pay you back…maybe…"Kile then charged his laser through his globe and aimed for the dancing Scotsman on the tiny screen.

"Take this you under grown stupid computer!" Kile bellowed and fired the laser straight at it.

The girls froze in their laughter to watch as the box exploded and plastic pieces flew everywhere. Silence reigned throughout the Challenger's cabin as the girls kept shocked looks on their faces.

"Ah…much better…" Kile said slowly and sarcastically.

Kasey couldn't help it anymore. She let a giggle break through. Anna and Renee followed along and then the cabin was once again filled with laughter.

"That was soooo good!" Anna bellowed from the back seat.

"Tell me about it! Kile! That was awesome!" Kasey held onto her sides to keep herself from 'falling apart'.

"Har dee har har. Laugh it up. I'll get you guys for this." Kile jokingly threatened.

The four headed home feeling much better than before.

* * *

_A/N: I got the idea from Robin Williams. I couldn't stop laughing on part of his stand up comedy show and decided to put this in there. Hehehe, it was great! Anyways, hopefully I'll get K&K Surprise up within the next few days. *crosses fingers* Thanks for reading!_

_~BuckleWinner~_

_Oh! Kile and Kasey now have their own face book pages! They will be on the top of my profile! Please! Add them! :D  
_


End file.
